


There is no Sinner like a Young Saint

by TavecIncertum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Priests & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Conkus - Freeform, Demonic Shenanigans, Detroit: become shameful, Dirty Talk, Dubcon if you squint too hard you can see it, Facial, Freeform, Improper Use of a Rosary, Long Winded Smutfic, M/M, Markus X Connor (Con's the sub sorry friends), Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, RK1000 - Freeform, Rating: X, Rough Sex, Scratching, Second chapter is art dedication, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Wall Sex, explicit - Freeform, incubus!connor, mature - Freeform, messy blowjob, no beta we die like men, priest!markus, rk1k - Freeform, still a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: “Has no one ever told you if you call a demon by its name it'll grow fond of you?”The incubus inquired, having slithered across the wall and down it, crawling up to the man who sat in the center of the room.“You were fond of me long before I ever called you by name.”Markus has spent his life dedicated to the narrow and righteous path he’d established since adolescence and for ten of those years, he’s been plagued by a dark presence. What started as an ill omen transgressed into full form manifestations by a very clingy, persistent Incubus by the name of Connor.Brought to his wit's end and taunted for the last time, it begins as what he considers indignant teasing and ends with the betrayal of his religion and devotion as an honorable man of God.(Also known as: I wanted Priest!Markus to be destroyed by SluttyIncubus!Connor. Classic DemonXPriest AU with my own gaudy twists.)
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by saying this is a **WARNING.**
> 
>  **THE CONTENT BELOW IS OF BLASPHEMOUS DETAIL AND MIXES ‘TABOO’ TOPICS SUCH AS RELIGION AND SEXUALITY. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY CONTENT OF SUCH NATURE, PLEASE SEEK SOME OF MY OTHER WORKS. ALL DEPICTIONS, TITLES, AND POSITIONS ARE** **FICTIONAL** AND **DO NOT** SERVE TO SLANDER OR MISREPRESENT **ANY RELIGIOUS COMMUNITIES OR INDIVIDUALS**. 
> 
> Now that I’m done covering my ass, please enjoy this fiction as I’ve thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Having been in the works since December 31st ‘19, I remained 3 pages away from finishing it for a lot longer than I’m willing to admit to the world. (Like nearly 3 months -cough-) I’ve seen some tasty art of this AU floating around Tumblr and a few Facebook groups and I have to say I drool every single time. I can’t get enough. So please take my humble attempt at making something original out of everyone's favorite plot. 
> 
> **Please know that I intentionally referred to Connor as ‘it’ for the beginning of the story to depict detachment from Markus given their species. I also intentionally made Markus 18 years of age before this demon set his sights on him. Call me cautious but I wanted this as 'straight-edge' as possible.**
> 
> Yet again, thank you for joining me on this adventure and as always, stay frosty guys. XOXO

_Sin, Lust, the very juice of the apple in the garden of Eden. Dripping, heavy down your chin as you bite deeply into the sweet, snapping flesh. It gives way to the violence of your jaw and is torn asunder by sharp, tearing teeth._

_Does it taste good?_

_Is it good, Father? The flavor of temptation on your tongue? The way your taste-buds summon up saliva until your mouth is absolutely watering... Trickling down your throat to remind you of just how parched and starving you really are._

Markus' brows cinched tightly and his eyes opened to the space around him. Light bounced off of the different colors of bright glass and with the darkness behind the windows, it left a warm illumination in the large church sanctuary. Candles resonated a heated glow and flickered in multitudes of rows behind the pulpit, their light beaming up the wall to draw attention to a large, wooden cross. His back faced the pews and despite looking up at the brightly lit, crafted cedar, darkness threatened the edges of his vision.

_I can give you more than your flesh can hope to contain. Ruin every single sense you have. Blind you with pleasure far beyond that of what heaven can offer you._

_You've never even felt the touch of a delicate woman... let alone something even better. Built for taking every single inch of your long, thick cock without hesitation. You can ravage me, push all of your hatred, all of your anger into me. Things you’ve never released a day in your life._

_Soil me. Ruin me. Fill me up with your seed and breed me like you would a virgin bride. Surely your God will forgive you for one little sin. You praise his mercy, after all._

No matter what direction Markus turned his head, he was only greeted with the pleasant space that he'd come to call home. It was the place he rested his head at night and the place he ate in the morning. Without the church, he'd be without a home and more importantly, without the honor of being the present Father. Serving God and helping those who have sinned; that was his calling and purpose, his birth-given drive. 

But here he was, hearing the taunting call from beyond the borders of hell itself. Present and digging into his psyche. No matter how hard he tried, the entity wouldn't leave him alone. It racked up to several years now and consisted of him doing nothing more than resisting, ignoring whatever cheap ploys would be thrown his way. 

Unlike the supernatural force, Markus was only human. A divine–delicious–human but his strength and willpower were like nothing that the demon had ever seen before. A remarkable and what seemed to be unshakable faith, almost caused the being to grow weary in the chase. However, as soon as the incubus was able to see it had started to successfully infiltrate the mind of the priest, that's when the fun actually started.

Chip by chip, tiny pin-holes formed in Markus' resolve and it was just enough to prolong his suffering. His dreams soon embodied images that the demon provided and an intrusive whisper in his ear warped the outcome of every scenario. What started as an innocent encounter would dramatically shift into a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and labored but blissful breath. 

Fear crept around the idea of sleep and paranoia manifested itself however it could. He found himself struggling to concentrate during prayer more often and occasionally getting distracted during a sermon here and there. It was getting out of hand.

“How long do you plan on doing this, Connor?” The smooth, velvety voice of the priest finally hit the open air and before his very eyes, a manifestation appeared.

Darkness slid down from the highest corner of the sculpted, diamond-shaped wall, and slowly the intensity formed a solid mass and continued to refine itself still. It took a long pause before anything near 'human' formed out of the cloud of black; edges smoothing and lines forming a torso and legs and arms. It thinned and patches turned pale, porcelain skin making up a gently detailed chest and abdomen, creases chiseling out definition.

Large masses of black refined and created pointed, scale-covered wings mocking that of a dragon; each joint in the pair tipped with a claw. Skin covered a long and slender tail that currently wrapped around a sculpted leg and tucked away from being a bother. At last, a head formed and facial features gently inlaid themselves into the appropriate spaces, rich, raspberry-chocolate eyes slitting open but staying hooded and sultry. Tufts of rich brown curls spilled over the edges of its face and lips spread into a devilish smirk, exposing pearly, fanged teeth.

“Has no one ever told you if you call a demon by its name it'll grow fond of you?” The incubus inquired, having slithered across the wall and down it, crawling up to the man who sat in the center of the room.

“You were fond of me long before I ever called you by name.” A quick rebuttal and his eyes grew heavy with lines of concentration; observing the being before him.

“You know... You're my favorite so far. I've watched you grow into a man I want to personally ruin. So consider it a good, ethical life you lead, Father.” The mocking tone that wrapped itself around his title was another tease towards his emotions and flesh yet again, the demon was left empty-handed by the stern-looking man.

“I'm being praised for my moral code by an incubus, I think I've achieved my goals in life.” Markus found himself giving a breathy and amused exhale, lips thinning from their tempted curl upwards.

“Oh, how cruel Father... Doesn't it say in your scriptures to be kind and giving?” A dramatic lean of its head and feather-soft curls pressed into the bare hand that rested on the priest's lap. A deliberate nuzzle and a cheek was rubbed against a heavily clothed thigh.

“Nothing of the sort to anything formed of pure evil and satanic power. Love God, others, and yourself. Nothing more, nothing less, in that order.” Not a muscle was moved when the demon cuddled his face against his folded lap, instead, he steeled his body twice as much to any sort of sensation that could threaten to take him over. A heavily crafted disassociation needed to devote one’s entire service and being to the Lord. “You're not even alive.”

“Oh but I can touch you like I am, just because I don't breathe or bleed doesn't mean I'm without the ability to love and feel, don't be unjustly cruel.” Cheeks puffed in a pout and thick, cherry-tinted lips pursed out and caught the light just right to catch Markus' eye. The demon caught the glance too, watching him desperately look anywhere else after he'd made the initial observation.

“Demons can't feel love. You lost that right when you lost your feathers.” Another hefty jab at Connor's pride and species as a whole.

“You humans all insist that love is different but the lust I can offer you is a greater feeling, Father.” The demon raised onto its knees and stared the sitting male down as it talked. Hands raised to reach for the rich, caramel skin, and its arms were knocked away with precision and speed.

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you, so don't make me.” Markus' voice had long dropped many octaves in displeasure with the incubus' actions and now mismatched eyes narrowed with impending warning.

“Our bodies don't react to pain. Everything just feels like pleasure to us, so no matter what torture you inflict on my physical form... You'll be pleasuring me.” Connor grinned, “You'll sin tonight one way or another.”

In an instant, rows of candles went out in a wave as if something large blew across them from one end to the other. Smoke immediately started to surface in rings from the smoldering wicks and filled the air with a thick cloud. Darkness surrounded the pulpit and the only lighting remained in the rows of pews and single, lit arch-way candles. Their flames stood straight despite the wind and the air became heavy with energy beyond that of many evil presences.

Bright, red, and glowing eyes stared back at Markus and pearly whites were revealed as a tongue lapped over them in a swipe. “Just be good, Father and let me drain you of everything you've stored up in your years of celibacy.”

At the snap of fingers, Markus had reached into his pocket and reefed out a rich, silver-toned rosary made of a mixture of precious metals. The length of beads were looped around Connor's neck and his grip tightened it with such a quick movement, the demon had no time to do much more than grab onto the rosary in surprise. Its eyes had widened and the searing sound of flesh beneath the beads could be heard. Its hands sizzled in the desperate attempt to purchase slack from the current noose and the pale form before him started to tremble and whine.

“Mmf – S-So good...” The way Connor's lids lowered and lips hung open gave a description of pleasure, paired with the way its legs parted and posture lowered.

Markus found himself glaring intently and no matter the look of elation across the demon's face, all he could see was the mischievous glint in the other's eyes. It was trying to make him uncomfortable, perhaps sway his decision. It wouldn't be so easily accomplished.

“Please Father, I'll die if I don't get pumped full of cum every night. It's the only way I get energy and it's so painful without it...” The demon rasped, voice hoarse from the tension around its throat, while outer skin had blackened and stopped giving off ringlets of smoke beneath the rosary beads.

“You just said to yourself, everything feels like pleasure. So I'm sure you don't mind staying like that.” The grip on the chain slipped and eventually lost it's hold all together, Markus pulling the binding from the demon's form to neatly wrap it around his own wrist.

Charred skin within an instant healed over and flaked off, restoring to it's rich, ivory complexion. Before Markus' eyes, curls lengthened a bit, iris’ lost their red sheen and Connor's body slimmed down, making the priest bulky in comparison. Muscles retreated from their definition and all previous mass reduced to a more lithe, sleek trim.

“Is this better Father Markus..? I know you like to be able to manhandle people in your dreams. Pin them down and bend them up while you drill at their insides with that huge dick of yours.” Fingers reached out relentlessly and grabbed at the double clothed crotch of the man before its eyes. Its confidence was soaring with the fact that Markus was restraining himself by not lashing out with due violence.

The only indication of response that the priest gave, was a narrowing of his eyes and scrunching of his brows in their corners. His heart stayed level from what the demon could hear and his breath was even and as gentle as ever. Despite fingers tracing the curved length that hid in the woolen robe and cotton slacks beneath it.

“You're huge. It's good you haven’t been with a woman, she’d never be able to stand it.” Connor's lips had long curled into a smirk and body poised closer and closer; form straddling across the lap of the stiffly posed man. Digits still grabbed and groped and tried to follow the flesh in a stroking manner; irritation building behind the fact the male refused to harden even with the effort. “I can take it though. I was made for it, made for you. Nothing can satisfy how badly I've wanted you through the years, Father.”

Markus' jaw clenched as the demon pressed closer and lips were whispering hotly into his ear, every word licking fire down the planes of his neck. Everywhere it sat, heat radiated into his skin and it was almost too much to handle with the copious layers of cloth donning him. Blunt teeth scraped over the sensitive skin just beneath his ear and as a kiss started to clasp at his flesh, he raised the bead covered hand to its chest to push.

When the connection was made, a whimpering moan was pushed down Markus' neck and even with the sizzling of skin, the reaction was far from pained. Connor's hips dropped to give a grind against the clothed cock and nothing was done to escape the burning sensation of the blessed rosary.

“Hah-Markus... Please, just once. Ruin my taste forever. Give me something to miss every second of every day.” The incubus pleaded, arms raising to settle on the broad shoulders of the darker-skinned male. Bright chocolate eyes were blown to emulate pleasure, lips shiny with saliva from the actions of kissing his neck. “I won't let anyone else have me, I'll be yours and yours alone. Take what belongs to you.”

In a moment’s notice, the demon was flattened backward and legs fell apart willingly with the movement; head lifting just enough to look at the priest who stared down with daggers in his eyes. The serious expression sent chills into the incubus' spine, flesh still burning beneath the beads held against the bare span of chest. Hands raised to reach out for the priest and beckon him closer, eyes pleading with all the power they held and desperation was an upcoming second behind the need.

“Please, fuck me and you can get rid of me. I'll leave you alone forever.” Feigned sadness lingered with the words of temptation, be it a mockery or not, it tugged at heartstrings exactly how the demon hoped it would. There was a spike in his breathing and his heart doubled up on beats for a fraction of a moment. Something about abandonment struck a chord in the priest and it would use that information for the rest of its time on the earth.

The hands that had reached out for him, closed together and wrists poised in a form of surrender. “Would you like it better if I can't touch you? You can wrap that rosary around my wrists and I can't break it. Its power is too strong, I'll be bound up tighter than a chain.”

Much to Connor's surprise, the priest locked in a stare, and the beads were tediously unwrapped from a rich mocha wrist in long contemplation. The precious metal was wrapped in a loop and snugly lassoed around the demon's hands, the hanging cross being doubled between them for security and tucked into itself. No sooner had its wrists gotten tied, did steam start to roll off its body in copious clouds. Heat and hellfire escaped the vessel of its form and along with it, a majority of its power. Its skin turned luke-warm and the energy that had circled in the room tamed to a mere spark of unsettling presence.

“Hold this.” The priest instructed, placing the ornate cross between the pale and trembling palms. “Don't you dare drop it.”

“Yes, sir.” Connor swallowed thickly, watching in awe as Markus raised his posture and much to its disbelief, pulled off the large, boxy robe.

As woolen fabric was tossed to the side, beneath it was a simply pressed button-down. The collar was high and tight with the infamous white and black, squared neckline. Without the overlapping gown, Markus' true physique was exposed and his curved body was far more of a sight to take in. Fitted slacks were tapered around his waist and a thick leather belt was several notches deep to fit the curve. The tucked-in shirt gave him a crisp and clean appearance and matched the pristine soul that donned it.

An audible whimper formed in the demon's throat and it found itself reaching out before realizing the rosary would slip. Another frustrated mewl and Connor's form bowed in distress, half sitting up and causing Markus to shift back from him.

“Sit still.” A low order that snapped the demon's attention faster than anything else had. “And keep that cross between your hands.”

“Yes Father...” Connor whispered, eyes locked on Markus' hands as they worked at the neck and dropped the silk-covered clerical collar; fingers idly separating buttons. Every little centimeter of skin that was revealed formed more saliva in its mouth, rich mahogany hues becoming wide and eagerly soaking in each detail.

Markus couldn't contain the grin that spread across his lips and quirked them sideways. He was observing the pure awestruck look across the demon's face and it built a small sense of pride in his chest the more closures he ran through. Before long, he was out of fabric and pulled open soft cotton to peel it off his shoulders.

“You're drooling.” The priest chided with amusement, watching Connor bring up both hands to wipe at its mouth, still obeying the command given. By now, he was watching the incubus's shoulders tremble and there was a beyond evident bulge in the supernatural coverings. Not only was it turned on but it was seeming to have trouble keeping itself together by the looks of things.  
“Please... I want to taste you.” The brunette begged, hands lowering, and body leaning forward a bit. “Just a little taste. Please just give me that much, Markus.”

Whatever sadistic streak it was in the priest, it was showing by the way he teased the demon ruthlessly. Perhaps it was because he knew Connor was a creature of evil and so he held no morals with being cruel; perhaps it was because he couldn't stand being plagued for a decade. There was a glint behind mismatched eyes now and the smirk he wore across his lips, had a maniacal undertone to it that was hard to pinpoint.

“Just a taste?” Markus questioned, leaning in towards the demon. Fingers raised and grabbed onto a pale chin to lift the lowered and cowering head. Mere inches separated them and the dark-skinned male continued his ferocious teasing, dipping closer and closer to the lips before him. He enjoyed watching Connor purse and then frown as he swept in and then denied it at the last second of closing contact. A pathetic whimper formed in the demon’s throat and eyes nearly crossed to look at Markus.

Another close call and frustration could be seen behind the incubus’s eyes, the way its brows scrunched and nose wrinkled each time it was teasingly denied. The priest's hand dropped to wrap around Connor's throat and didn't form anything more than a gentle hold, something secure to pull it closer.

That was all that the demon could take.

Forcing itself a bit further, Connor reached out in a quick snag and it's looped arms captured Markus' neck with ease. Lips pressed to a thick, rosy pair and tongue intruded without warning or welcome. All it needed was one kiss.

Markus' form turned rigid with the movement and before he knew what had happened, a soft, candy tasting tongue was pushed past his lips and brushing against his. The first graze was like magic and already, he knew he'd let it go on too long. His arms wanted to raise and push the other off, he wanted to back up but the moment soft lips came in contact with his own, his resolve all but crumbled and refused to serve him. The flesh was too weak when it came to things like sexual desire.

Overwhelming sweetness flooded his taste-buds as the incubus kissed him, his once still form regrettably moving and accommodating the demon. Returning the swirls with his tongue and mimicking the gesture to a sinful perfection, he felt Connor's entire form shiver and nearly retreat. Teeth nipped a sugar-coated tongue and sucked teasingly at the tip; earning a small, breathy moan.  
Connor pulled away with haste and left himself close, forehead resting against Markus'. He looked the priest eye to eye and a devilish smirk curled the corners of his slicked lips; body shifting away from him altogether. “You'll be so horny soon... You'll be fucking me into the carpet in no time.”

Markus raised a brow and they furrowed the moment the demon started to talk yet again. “My saliva is an aphrodisiac. And you just willingly accepted quite a bit of it.” A dark chuckle from the incubus and he watched the other's face contort into anger.

“I don't feel anything.” At least, for the few seconds, it took to say that. Slowly he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter to the touch, a fever started to build from his core and work its way to consume all of him. His skin flushed at his joints and cheeks deepened with a rosy tint.

“I think you spoke too soon.” Connor mused, watching as Markus fought to keep himself composed. It could see the reddening of the human’s skin start to form and hear the sudden increase in his heart-beat. His chest was thumping now and rapidly sending blood through his body. “Your senses will heighten, your stamina will increase, you'll be hard and aching for hours. Unless you're given the antidote.”

“But you're not going to give me that, without giving you what you want.” Markus finished the thought process and his eyes narrowed as the demon nodded.

“I can't physically give it to you without getting what I want. My body only makes the antidote if I'm filled with enough cum to trigger it.” The shit-eating grin that had long absorbed Connor's face was something that irked Markus beyond that of average irritation. He could slap it off. But at the moment, that was the last thing on his mind.

The daze in mismatched eyes had started to set in and grow, their form hooding while lips fell slightly ajar for the oncoming ragged breath that took over his chest. Every nerve in his body felt like it had been gently touched at the same time and then twisted at the ends. Arousal radiated into every crevice of his form and despite his pride and effort, his cock now pressed hard against the formal slacks, tenting them.

Skin started to be exposed on the demon and slowly but surely it's body became nothing but bare flesh. Limbs stripped from supernatural bindings and wings sank into Connor's body and turned into ink on flesh; nothing more than a tattoo.

With naked skin before him, the depth behind Markus' eyes only continued to bottom out. The heat was driving him nearly out of his mind as he heard blood pumping behind his ears in a rapid flow. His skin tingled and Connor reached out to carefully grab onto one of his hands with the fingers that still secured the cross between them. The priest's hand was brought to a pale hip and the other hand was pulled to the opposite. Markus didn't shrink away, instead, warm and large fingers spread across a cooled waist. With the demon sealed, there was no power, no heat, nothing left in the being to possibly pertain; it was a creature of hell.

Connor raised slender arms once more and looped them around Markus' neck again, pulling him shamelessly close only to feel the gesture returned at sloping hips. Cherry lips parted with a gasp as the heated body pressed flush against its own and the scent of rich cologne and bath-soaps started to over-power finely tuned senses.

“Forgive me, Father,” The brunette whispered, leaning closer and settling nose to nose with the human who still stared with intense, intimidating features. “For wanting you so badly and tainting you like this. You don't deserve it.”

“There's no forgiveness for the likes of _you_ , Connor.”

The cold words sealed the fate of whatever it was that had started to become of them. And silence thinned between them when Markus leered forward and captured the demon's lips in a deep, needy kiss. Tanned fingers raised and locked into the mess of brown-sugar curls and pivoted Connor however he liked, yanking his head to the side while prying his lips open to ravage a slender, wiggling tongue.

In moments, Connor was a mess of whimpers and moans, every time his tongue was sucked into the other’s mouth it was euphoric. Each graze of teeth and nibble against his lips, the way Markus grabbed his jaw or throat to maneuver him. When lips broke away, they strayed down his cheek and found his neck, clasping and sucking the skin until it blew darkly with purple and red.  
“Mhn- Markus... Let go. If you're going to sin, _do it properly, Father_.” Connor mumbled, mouth falling open in another gasping moan as teeth raked over his skin. His fingers still desperately clung to the cross and he tried his best not to let it slip, even as he held onto the back of Markus' neck with his wrists. “It only counts as one, _right_?”

Breath grew behind Markus' lips and came out hotter and hotter, his mouth was dry and the only thing that staved it off was the cool sensation of Connor's skin. Mouthful after mouthful of flesh was sucked past teeth and more and more aggression brought power to his jaw. Skin cracked here and there and sweetness filled his taste-buds once again as if he'd started kissing him all over again. The same, sugar-sweet aphrodisiac rushing through his veins as well. The demon was truthful, he really didn't bleed.

“You've plagued me day and night.. for almost ten years. This is going to be the most agonizing victory of your life.” Markus growled, fingers yanking hair backward to make the incubus look at him. His eyes were crossed and lidded from the pleasure that had been coursing through his body seconds prior. Brows furrowed and rich jade and ocean blue lowered with dangerous edges; given the pending heat in his own stomach. “I'll make sure of it.”

Connor found himself swallowing thickly, the lower Markus' voice dropped in octave, and his eyes clamped shut when a shiver ran through his body. He had a feeling he'd long bitten off more than he could chew. Had it really been ten mortal years? Maybe he needed to consider a hobby, other than obsessing over the priest.

“Loop your feet through your hands, I want them behind you.” A low, commanding order.

Instead of responding, he merely obeyed and he adjusted to step through his hands until they were formed snugly against his backside. After doing so, he shifted onto his knees and Markus was standing, unlocking the closure of his belt and peeling it off while staring him down.

Connor teasingly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, the fangs along his teeth shrinking back to become far less pronounced and dangerous. “Mmh.. Fuck my mouth, Markus. Shove that huge dick into my mouth and fuck my tight little throat.”

The grit behind the priest’s teeth as the suggestion was rooted in his mind, displayed the fact that the idea got to him somehow. It was something that made Connor's mouth water for the umpteenth time that night. There was genuine hatred somewhere inside Markus for everything that he was and everything that he was doing, but then there was such a gentle human husk that was weak to the idea of unleashing everything he'd held back in his lifetime. The way his face contorted through the evening was a sight to behold.

As soon as Markus freed his length from its cloth prison, he watched a shimmering trail of saliva trickle down the corner of Connor's lips and run out of strength just past his chin. He loved the little swallow the demon made and the heave in his chest while his eyes bottomed out in depth and he looked _wasted_. Brown eyes were locked onto his cock and continued to stay fixed as he wrapped a hand around it and gave it a small squeeze at the base.

“You've wanted this for a long, agonizing decade,” The priest teased, thumb coming to trace over the thick, pearly head with a satisfying breath. “Haven't you?”

“Yes, Father!” The demon squeaked, hands idly clenching the cross behind him and tongue lapping over his lips in a hungry swipe.

Suddenly Markus reached down and grabbed the demon into his arms with ease, flipping his posture in his grip to leave Connor's head down by his cock and legs spread on his shoulders. Supporting him by his hips, he carried him a few steps before his back was slammed against a wall and suspended.

“Father may I? Can I please suck you off? Please please please?” The incubus begged as the length drug across his face in a slow scrape. His lips parted and he skimmed the shaft with a heated breath, feeling the twitch that spasmed through it.

Markus kissed and bit at the inside of Connor's parted thighs and purposefully avoided anything near his erection. “I'm going to ruin that little throat of yours so I don't have to hear you when you take my cock.”

The moment the head of the priest's length was lined up to his lips, he parted them with the expectation to do what he pleased. When the dick crammed its way half into his mouth without warning and teasingly prodded further, he knew Markus wasn't playing around. He was about to get his just desserts for torturing him through the years.

A small choking muffle and the priest had to hide the grin on his lips from silencing the incubus. The inside of his mouth felt like heated silk and the slicked slide further and further in felt nearly as good as a body around him. A rough shove forward and he fully sheathed himself inside Connor's mouth, tip scraping the soft, tight ripples in his throat.

“Ngh– What? Nothing to say when you're choking on me? I never thought I'd see the day you were quiet.” A buck of his hips and a moan sent vibrations down his shaft, the demon struggling with a small cough when his mouth was nearly emptied and then crammed full again.

“Seems like you like it though.. You're dripping.” The demon’s cock pulsed occasionally and it seemed like every time he hit the tightest point in his neck, a shiny drop would land between them. Markus shifted his arms in such a way he could reach around the demon and fingers pulled round, plush ass-cheeks apart. He watched the twitching hole spasm the more it was exposed and a teasing breath was blown across it. “Here too.”

Tension clamped around his cock and as he prodded around the sloppy hole and dipped a digit in, he felt another muffling vibration. Sliding out of Connor's mouth, saliva pooled out and left a mess down the brunette's face; a gasping breath hanging on his lips. “M-Mark-us..”

“Don't pretend like that's gagging you, you're fine.” Another rough slide in and he picked up a pace this time, working himself base to tip with the demon’s mouth. In the meantime, he ruthlessly teased the soft, pale inner thighs that rested on his shoulders, mauling the edges closer and closer to the length that dripped pre-cum in sticky beads. “Should I really give you the pleasure you don't deserve?”

Markus' teeth snapped into the soft skin and more of the sweet aphrodisiac pearled up into his mouth for him to greedily suck from his veins. It made his head high and his body feel like he was buzzing with pleasure, akin to any drug he'd ever heard described. Heat coiled into his stomach and he listened to the drips of saliva that slid out of the demon’s mouth and hit the floor in sloppy strings. The gasping, the moans that threatened to come out despite the current task. His hips ticked faster and faster, starting to try and reach the constricting little crevice inside the soft throat he was stretching out. The harder he thrust, the more pain he caused, the more thighs threatened to clamp around his head in tension and struggle.

A sharp snap forward and he pinned the demon's head to the wall, cock buried deep in his throat earning a bubble around it as more drool ran down to meet his balls. “Keep your legs open.” A brutal slap to his exposed asscheek and the demon's thighs flexed open in response. “Good boy. Good boys deserve a reward.”

At last, Markus' soft lips made contact with the head of the demon's erection and he felt the gasp of the other while inside his mouth. The petal lips teasingly sucked at the head and he could hardly keep up his actions, due to the smirk that wanted to consume him with the way legs shook on his shoulders. Vibrations wrapped around his length again and he slid out of the demon’s mouth with a wet pop, part of him wanting to hear the sound of the whimpering moans that he knew would become present.

When Connor's mouth was freed, moan he did, abs clenching and body turning rigid at the pleasure that coursed through him. There was something different about someone volunteering like Markus was and trying to make him feel good too. The kind of person he was, wanted to reciprocate the sensation and that struck a chord in Connor's chest. Most people just tried to fuck him into the floor and seek the devilish lust that the aphrodisiac stirred in them.

Even in a situation such as this, Markus' personality shined through. The type of thoughtful person he was. Despite the lascivious position they were in, he'd yet to actually do anything that would injure him. He was raised by the church to kill demons at any given chance. To banish them with holy water. Not to make them feel good in an act of lust. He'd had greater, 'holier' men than Markus tear his wings off while fucking him raw. It only proved to force more feelings into the demon’s chest, despite the lack of belief in him even containing them. He really was such a treasure. And now he'd gone and tarnished him, just like everything else in his path.

Connor's mind went blank when Markus sank down on him with the expertise of a brazen whore, lips wrapping around him and tongue scraping down his shaft. His head felt dizzy and eyes nearly crossed, spark after spark radiating down his spine and turning his thoughts to jelly. This had all backfired so badly on him and now, he didn't know if he could handle all that he'd bitten off. It was by far a mouthful. Every little suck and hollowing of Markus’ cheeks and he was scraping back against the wall. 

“Ph-please.. Inside!” The demon pleaded, feeling a rigid body press him against the wall to keep him steady while hands grabbed his ass and spread him wide. “Touch me inside!”  
Without warning, a long, slender digit pressed beyond the slicked-up entrance of the incubus and earned a keen of pleasure. Teeth sloppily scraped down the tender flesh in the priest’s mouth and he felt the shaking of the legs that occasionally bounced off his shoulders when they weren't trying to stay poised. Connor was so incredibly sensitive to every little movement and it made it that much more delightful to play with him. When the teasing finger abandoned the silky warmth inside the brunette, he whined in protest before being cut off with a squeak as he was filled up deep with two instead. Curling, wiggling, and seeking whatever sweet spots they could find, ardently.

“Markus! Markus, please! Please please please!” Connor didn’t know what he was begging for, all he knew was that he wanted to feel more. More of Markus, he was dying to feel him with his hands. To touch him and taste him more and suck the cum right out of him. The fire ran through his body in the form of white lightning and he could even see it behind his eyes when fingers twisted into him just right.

“Use your words,” Markus ordered lowly, lips skimming down the heated shaft to give him time to communicate to the demon he held captive. Now the count was up to three and he was stretching the demon out with a spreading motion; enjoying the erotic sounds it forced to bounce off the walls. 

“Please, let me touch you! Please!” The demon pleaded, hearing a breathy chuckle pass the lips that teasingly mauled at his cock. “I’ll do whatever you want, however you want, please... Just let me touch you, Markus.” 

“I guess you’ve waited long enough.” 

The way that Markus manipulated Connor however he pleased was something that drove Connor wild. How he manhandled him but still somehow made tender care not to bruise his skin or hurt his body. With ease the priest flipped the demon back onto his feet and had him turned and face down against the wall. He used great care while undoing the beads of the rosary, gingerly unspooling the crafted stones and metal. As soon as they dropped to the floor, the burnt skin flaked off of the demon’s hands and wrists; his body suddenly flooding with heat. Steam puffed out of his ears and nose and mouth like smoke as hellfire filled his vessel once again and his body turned back to normal.

His height shifted, his wings unfurled from the ringlets of ink and tail removed from his leg, flicking with life. His body took natural form and he was level with the priest’s height yet again. 

The moment Connor was free to turn around, his arms reached up and snaked around Markus’ neck, however, he paused while close to the other’s face. “Can I kiss you, Father?” 

“Markus.” The man insisted and watched a pleasant smile tug at the demon’s lips.

“Can I kiss you, Markus?” A revision of the gentle question and he was given a subtle nod in response. He took no heed kissing the priest and letting his fingers roam over the short crew-cut to keep him close. 

The spark that radiated down their spines blossomed in the form of messy contact, hands groped and clung to each other, and Connor turned into a mess of sounds. Most died in Markus’ mouth and the male sucked over the soft, pink tongue the demon coaxed him with. He grabbed onto the supple ass that he’d been inside prior and pulled the pale cheeks apart with a rough tug forward. Connor’s breath hitched as a hard cock slid against his own and their bodies scraped each other with contrast in temperature. Now Markus’ skin felt cool to him and it brought a hiss from his throat. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Connor mumbled between sloppy kisses. “I need you inside me.”

Markus’ back hit the carpeted floor and the clatter nearly knocked the wind out of him when the incubus landed on him with a pleasing thud. Connor had cradled his head gently to avoid possible damage and once they were flush with the ground, he shifted down shamelessly on the hard cock pressing between his thighs. 

“You want this?” Markus grabbed onto his length and teasingly swirled his tip around the slippery hole that refused to let him in so easily. 

Connor nodded furiously, lips parting with a small groan as he stared Markus down with a pathetic look hanging on his face. “P-lease!” 

“Beg.” The priest ordered lowly, eyes darkening with shadows in their colors.

An audible swallow and the demon willingly accepted defeat, knowing he owed Markus anything he wanted at this point. The crazy thing was, he felt more than willing to do whatever it took to get the man to fuck him. His drive was ignored, his purpose, non-existent. All there was, was getting what he’d waited a decade for. The man he’d watch go from adolescence to being a strong, kind-hearted individual with an impeccable moral compass. One that he’d gotten the personal taste for breaking down. 

“Please Markus, please, please, please.” He had all the power in the world but Connor was reduced to a trembling mess when it came to the priest he desired so badly. “I want it, I need it so badly… I need to feel you filling me up and making a mess of my insides.” 

Markus’ lips skimmed back in a grin and he teasingly pushed against the demon's hole, adding just enough pressure to nearly pop the head in before reeling back. “More.” 

“Please Markus, it’s all I can think about, it's all I can taste... I want it so much I feel like I’ll die without it.” Every time he tried to sink further down on the cock that pushed against him, he was denied as Markus would pull away. “I need that big dick buried deep in my tight little ass. Stretching me out and turning me into your personal cum-dump..! Filling me so full you’ll own my insides forever.” 

The victory of his words was shown by the flush that deepened the hollows of Markus’ cheeks; their tint turning rosy as the speil got to him. At last he lined up and pushed, gently easing his way into the body before him, despite the fact he didn’t have to be careful at all. The fact he was, only drove Connor to want him that much more. The incubus wanted to make a mess of him, make him lose control.

Each inch was a new delight and Connor’s back arched as the slide in was clean and easy, the natural hilt coming to a pause when he took all Markus had to offer. The way he watched the priest bite his lip and tense his jaw, hands fumbling on pale hips, it was a sight to behold. 

“Mmn.. Is that good, Markus? Does it feel nice and wet and hot around you? Like you’re so close to melting but not quite there yet.” The demon purred, legs shamelessly spreading on the body he was straddling to sink himself as far down as he can possibly go. The climb up was slow and his entire form clenched on the cock inside him, making the trek that much more difficult to withstand. 

Markus reached up and grabbed a handful of the rich chocolate curls for purchase before his hips thrust upwards and he nailed a sharp thrust into Connor while he was rising. The sound he earned was pleasing to his ears, a breathy hitch that came out as a gasp from the male above him. 

“Ahn.. Fuck me Markus. Please, fuck my little hole until I can’t see straight.” Connor pleaded, brows knit tightly together as pleasure bubbled at both ends from his hair being pulled and the dick driving into his insides. 

This time, the grin that spread across the priest's face was predatory and strength went into his body in the blink of an eye. Muscles turned rigid and sheer power pushed both of them up, his form coming to flip the position and slam the demon into the floor. As soon as he was between spread legs, he grabbed onto the hips before him and started a ruthless pace. 

Each and every thrust brought a new sound out of Connor and for being a creature born and bred for thousands of years of sex, he didn’t act it. He was by no means burnt out on his life-goal and the more that Markus thought about him, the more power went into his hips in envy. He grabbed onto pale legs and pushed them flat to the floor, nearly folding the brunette in half in the process but angling him better. 

“Fuck Markus fuck!” Moans of his name and praise of his actions bounced off the large walls and echoed a thousand times in the room. Soon Connor was clinging to him, hands holding his head as his entire body scraped against the floor and threatened to burn his wings. “Unf-M-Markus.. More, fuck me harder, make me yours!” 

“You _are_ mine.” A deep growl resonated down the demon’s throat and Markus’ teeth grabbed flesh and lips mauled at his neck to bruise more skin with his mouth. Hickey after hickey darkened the ivory and occasionally more sugar sweetness sparked his taste buds. “You’re not ruining anyone else if I have to keep you satisfied day and night.” 

Connor trembled as the priest spoke to him and his voice bottomed out with each word. He felt the possession in every single move Markus made and the very way he shifted inside him staked a claim. There was no going back. He really was going to be ruined this time and it was by the very person he wanted the most. “I’m-a-all yours!” 

Suddenly the heat was denied and a sharp pull had Markus out of him and grinding his slicked up cock against his. Connor cried out in frustration as the sizzling in his hips dropped and the sensation was gone in a matter of moments. His high wore down without him feeling the sharp thrust inside and his body squirmed only to be flattened to the floor. The more time spent, the faster the waves of pleasure dissipated and he already looked desperate.

A rough hand grabbed up his tail and gave it a sharp pull, wrapping it around his wrist as if it were prayer beads and continuing the squeeze. “If you want me to let you finish, you’re going to promise me.” 

“Anything! Markus please!” The tension on his tail was just enough sensation to make his hips thrust in the air and grind against the pulsing cock that had been so close to making him cum. Every shift, every grind gave a tiny spark towards the blinding light he’d been feeling overwhelm him. “I promise! I promise!” 

“You’re going to make a contract.” Markus pinned the demon down by his throat and the look on his face was a deadly serious one. He was flushed, his freckles more pronounced with the heat but he was looking down at him with an air of tension. The priest wasn’t kidding and didn’t plan to give him any more pleasure until he made a serious commitment, with his life. “If you want to feel anything, ever again.” 

The desperation written across Connor’s face must have been priceless. His eyes were blown, his skin hot and shiny with sweat, he looked absolutely ruined. There was nothing he needed anymore, not if it didn’t have to do with Markus. He’d gotten so far, he’d gotten everything he’d waited 10 years for.. And now, he wasn’t about to let it go. 

The red intensity behind brown eyes increased and soon, they were shining a vibrant bloody glow. Heat steamed off his body and Markus had to recoil from touching him, the intensity becoming too much for his skin to take. 

Connor’s body left a print on the floor, the course carpet searing down to wood and just barely stopping the influx of heat. Suddenly the entire room went dry and the remaining light was cut via candles being extinguished. The only source of glow was the brunette's body, skin shimmering a molten amber of swirling heat. The demon’s form moved to its knees to level with Markus and the two looked each-other eye to eye. 

“...You know, you’ll never go to heaven bonded to me, right?” When his voice hit the air, three pitches layered over one another and it made no echo in the church despite being booming in nature. “You can never turn back. God will never forgive you. You’ll live as an immortal, like me. You’ll be hunted, tortured. All in the name of every ounce of earthly pleasure you can consume.”

“I couldn’t turn back now if I wanted to, you’ve long ruined me, Connor. Now take responsibility for it.” Markus instructed, watching the burning creature move closer and closer to him. Soon the sound of an ancient incantation hummed to meet his ears and in a single breath, he felt a sudden drain of energy in his body. His presence was drawn out of him and a new depth claimed his eyes, the very light unwinding from his aura. 

_Turn bone to ash, boil blood to mire._  
_Saints tremble at your power, the one, the divine._  
_If any say his name, call on him, he will come._  
_Satan, corrupt father, leader of the damned._

_Take this soul. Give him mine._

_We call him…_

“ _Markus_ …” Connor reached out and wrapped his arms around Markus, pulling the other flush to his form and hearing the pain that formed in his throat from the contact. He forced the dark-skinned male into a kiss and the moment their lips sealed together, Markus’ agony died in his mouth with a gentle whimper of distress. Despite the heat that seared his flesh, arms wrapped tightly around the demon and he ensured an inescapable grip. 

Tanned skin started to rise with heat and color tones turned vibrant in his complexion, embers lighting up his freckles. The tips of his ears refined into soft points and soon, small fangs sloppily scraped along with Connor’s tongue as they kissed. A large sum of power infused into the ex-human and with every little suck and nibble, Connor drew more and more life out of the former priest. He hadn’t consumed such a vibrant human soul in so long and while it gave him immense restoration to do so, he was giving Markus his power as fast as he was devouring it.

Even though their bodies both dulled back to smooth, contrasting skin, heat stayed in the way that Markus grabbed him. He quickly found himself back on the floor and tension pulled his tail while another hand forced his legs open. This time, the grip was bruising. 

“Now I’m going to finish what I started,” Another deep, husky growl down the side of his throat in flames and Connor’s eyes rolled back when he entered all at once. One single thrust seated Markus as deep inside the warm, slicked up hole as he could go. “And wreck this tight ass until it’s the shape of my cock.”

Thighs clamped on Markus’ hips and Connor felt the shift in power. Now it was his turn to be the weaker one. He was no longer dealing with a human but an immortal, and already the strength was shown in the ticks of Markus’ hips forward. Fire rushed behind the two-toned eyes and the glow was intoxicating to look at through pleasure hazed vision. 

Connor’s head rolled against the carpet and the wild ringlets of chestnut curls shifted freely where they wanted. His tongue lapped out like a dog and he found himself absolutely panting, hardly able to catch his breath with the way that Markus thrust into him. Ruthless attacks on all the nerves inside him and the ache in his hips built back twice as fast this time since it had worn off.

“Markus! Fuck, please! I’m gonna cum!” The brunette begged yet again, thighs tightening around the former priest and causing the others bones to creak at the joints while he pounded mercilessly into his sloppy hole. “Plea-se!” 

“You’d better not cum until I do.” Markus’ voice commanded an order that the other could hardly process in his building tension. 

Eyes crossed to their inner corners and the fucked-out looks he kept giving to the male above him were spurring the ex-priest on harder. The whimper that strangled in the demon’s throat was pitiful and he clenched his body tighter to attempt to stave the feeling off. It was rapidly building and there was little he could do.

A moan tore through the air and teeth sank into the demon's throat to quiet himself, the silky heat wrapped around his cock suddenly baring down and making it more difficult to keep a smooth pace. He reached for a handful of curls and yanked the others head to the side, lips and scraping canines seeking the taste of sugar-sweet poison running through Connor’s veins. 

“Aa- Please cum Markus- I can’t hold it!” Connor whined, body clenching tightly and when pleasure ran from his neck down his spine, he almost lost it then and there. The way Markus’ tongue ran over his neck and mouth greedily sucked at his skin and his hips never ceasing in ruthless thrusts; the combination was too much. “Ma-arkus!” 

Lips spread into a grin against the demon’s skin when Markus felt warmth splatter across his stomach and the walls around his dick spasm with rapid pulses of pleasure. Connor’s body writhed under him and he felt nails slice open his back in ten different directions as he continued to thrust and milk the demon for everything his orgasm had to offer him. His name was the thing that spilled freely off the brunette’s lips and in that moment, he felt like the God he’d praised all his life. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk..” Markus chuckled lowly near Connor’s ear, hips slowing to a grind now that he knew he was fucking him whilst already overstimulated. “Where’s your stamina, Connor? You promised me for years, you’d take my cock and then some.” 

Nothing of sense could be made from the demon’s hiccuping moans, voice cracking, and words breaking to incoherency. He held onto Markus like he’d die if he were to even so much as release the pressure behind his grip. Legs dug deeply into hips and sharp fingertips smeared blood wherever they dragged across the ex-priest’s back. 

“Don’t worry-ngh-I’m almost there.” Markus minded, watching the sparkling tears well behind the demon’s eyes when his overloaded body couldn’t process one further ounce of pleasure. He feverishly nodded, struggling to still make himself known to the one fucking him senseless. 

“In-side! C-Cum!” Connor pleaded and it only earned another chilling grin from Markus.

“You’re getting punished for not listening to me.” Markus breathed, teeth-gritting as he pulled himself out altogether and reached for a handful of chestnut locks. 

Connor barely registered the position change but eagerly reached out onto his knees to try to suck the cock just within reach of his face; getting his hands slapped off of it and his head yanked up. “Hands behind your back.” 

Markus pumped rapidly at his erection, keeping the building heat ready in his stomach as he eyed the demon who wore a sex-hazed expression across his features. He smeared the sensitive tip along the plush, kiss-bruised lips of the other male, and Connor opened his mouth with a lascivious extension of his tongue. “Mmf.. Just like that, you’re gonna swallow all the cum you wanted so badly. And maybe if you’re good, I’ll fill you up next time.” 

Connor nodded his head obediently, eyes looking up and pleading as Markus’ brows were pinched in focus. He watched rose-colored lips be bitten in pleasure and he gave a swirl of his tongue against the head as it was presented. 

Without warning cum flooded over his taste buds and a gentle shove had the tip in his mouth upon release, rapid swallow after swallow being made until there was nothing left to offer. Even still, the demon tried to suck out whatever he could get until the ex-priest tore himself away with a shuddering, breathy moan. 

The silence that thinned in the pitch-black room was startling as both wore off their highs and came down in different variations. Connor was rather quick to recover but as expected of a creature of the night. As for Markus, he was feeling the drain _and_ gain of power. His body felt exhausted but his mind was racing and the longer that he lingered in the beautiful pulpit he knew surrounded him, the longer the situation started to bear the weight of his split decision. 

The candles had long been extinguished, the two could see each other without a problem and the area, even better. Markus saw the minor improvements of his vision and heard each breath the demon took now effortlessly. 

“So that’s it then? I sold my soul for a night of pleasure?” Markus broke the silence first and crossed the distance that they’d unconsciously made between one another. He finally looked at Connor now and he was working on dressing himself once more, the demon long having reformed his coverings. 

Guilt that didn’t belong settled in Connor’s heart and for a moment, he didn’t know if he had anything to say. He’d never run into this problem before, not in thousands of years and he certainly never expected to now. He blamed himself for watching Markus for too long, for interacting for too long, for fixating on the man for no reason. For becoming consumed with a human. 

“I guess.. That’s it.” Connor mumbled softly, head downcast and eyes refusing to light on Markus’. “What will you do? You can’t stay here, they’ll kill you.” 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to get out of here, won’t we?” Markus’ eyes held a small sparkle to them and when the demon raised his sight in question, he merely gave a shake of his head towards the door. “You heard me.”

“T-Together?” Connor asked in a slight stupor. 

“It’s far too late to ask that now, isn’t it, Connor?” 

The sharp words spiked through his heart but the bittersweet lining behind it could hardly be deterred from taking the limelight. Whether it had been the right choice or not, only millennia past would tell. For now, all the demon could manage was to rush to the priest's side and slide warm fingers in between a slightly larger pair, grasping tightly with a pleased expression across his features. The man cured a thousand-year ache that he’d never even paid attention to and now that it was gone, he wouldn’t ever want it back. 

Markus took care to blow out the last candle outside as the doors of the church swung open and let him escape for the final time. The two spilled out into the night and within moments, were nowhere to be found. Neither trail nor crackle of the graveled path. As fast as the shadow had entered Markus’ life and claimed him and as fast as loneliness was cured in a creature damned to eternal lust. 

**_“There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.”_ **


	2. SHOUT OUT UPDATE

So real quick, I just want to give a place of honor to someone who found inspiration in this work and made another couple masterpieces of their own. They mentioned in a comment that they had taken the time to draw some related fanart and it honestly blows my mind. Thank you for sharing your content with me and adding more fantastic pieces to an amazing fandom. Every single one of you that I have gotten a chance to interact with, even on the smallest scale, brings joy to my heart. 

Link to thread: [Thread](https://twitter.com/Megickitt/status/1272747158861541380)  
Artist: [Megickitt](https://twitter.com/Megickitt)

Please go and take a look, re-tweet, follow, and like if you feel inclined to do so. It's such an honor being part of the D:BH community with these amazing fellow artists and if you can take the time for me, please take the time for them too. 

I hope you don't mind the random dedication spot but honestly, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen and I'm genuinely glad to be even a fraction in the process of creativity it took to make these. Again, go give them some love and keep up with their work because I know for a fact I will. 

XOXO


End file.
